Loss Of A Pal
by LycoX
Summary: The aftermath of Goofy's death. (Kingdom Hearts 2)


**Loss Of**

**A Pal**

**Disclaimer: While playing 'Kingdom Hearts 2' for the first time in a good while (and the Final Mix version at that) I got to the part where Goofy gets hit on the head by that huge ass rock right before the battle with a Thousand Heartless and got to thinking about how that actually should have killed him. So I thought this up and kept thinking about it even after I was told of how the three each have a one time avoid certain death method. Huey, Dewey, and Louie are in their teens instead of as kids. I also have NOT played the third game just yet.**

* * *

Disbelief still rang heavy through out Sora's very being as he sat on the front row with Donald and several others several days later during the funeral of his friend, Goofy Goof. Whom had been struck on the head by a very large rock that had been knocked away in a fight between a Heartless and a Nobody during an attempted invasion (and a struggle of dominance between the two opposing factions) of Hollow Bastion. Goofy had given his life to ensure King Mickey's own continued living and a part of Sora still hoped like crazy that one of his best friends was going to wake up anytime now. For he didn't want to believe that the man he'd become close too and looked up too was dead. The very same man whom he'd been a Pallbearer for. The King was still sadly nowhere to be found and that meant his wife, Queen Minnie, had to speak in his place for Goofy's funeral.

The good Queen herself had sobbed as she talked and still continued to do so as the entirety of the remaining Goof Clan surrounded Goofy's son Max and Goofy's wife, Sylvia Marpole as a show of support. Another reason Sora wanted to so strongly believe his friend was alive was because if he did otherwise, it would mean this whole thing with the Heartless and the like wasn't just a game or an adventure as he sometimes thought of it as. But as something truly serious and he wasn't sure if he was quite that ready to accept that just yet. He wasn't even sure how he and Donald were going to be able to go on without Goofy. Donald himself had barely spoken a word in the past few days and Sora was dead certain the Duck was taking Goofy's loss far harder then he himself was thanks to their decades old friendship. It wasn't until after the funeral was over and those in attendance began to make their leave, some from other worlds at that, that Sora spoke.

"I… He's, he's really gone." Near whispered the young Keyblade bearer as he looked at the lowered coffin that Goofy rested in.

"Yeah." Donald added sadly.

And the sad thing is, as Master Yen Sid admitted to the two over the past few days, is that he had secretly implemented a way for Goofy and Donald to avoid death but would only work once. Something he had later implemented for Sora too when he provided him his new clothes. But the fact this measure hadn't worked for Goofy clearly meant that at some point, it had been used but when that was exactly, no one was sure of. As especially there had been a number of occasions where things had been rough for the trio in their journey. Neither really noticed Max and an old Gargoyle by the name of Hudson walk up to the two of them until young Max spoke. "I want in." Declared the young man.

"What? Want in to what!?" Donald asked him and Max narrowed his eyes at his Uncle.

"You know exactly what, Uncle Donald."

Sora kept quiet, his mind still elsewhere. Donald rapidly shook his head at what he'd been told. "Uh-uh, no way, Max! You're still in training! Hudson! Tell him!"

"I cannae do that, laddie. Its his choice and I cannae take that from him." Replied the old Scottish Gargoyle firmly.

Whom, before Goofy, had been Captain of the Royal Guard and with Goofy's loss, had been re-instated as such until someone else could be chosen for the role. The old Gargoyle's response wasn't something Donald liked and it showed on his face and in his voice. "I'm sorry but I can't let you come with us, Max. Its too dangerous and your father would never forgive me!"

Max glared at him. "I'm going! I want payback on these damn things and I'll get it whether or not I'm with you!" Argued back the young Knight in Training.

For it wasn't just the loss of his father that was driving him to want revenge, but also the loss of his girlfriend, Roxanne. For she and several other townsfolk had been unfortunate victims of the attempted invasion. Donald glared back. "The answer is _NO_!"

"He can come." Interrupted Sora softly.

"WHAT!?"

Sora looked down at Donald. "He can come. Its his choice and I'm not going to tell him no. Wouldn't be right."

"That's not your decision to make, Sora!"

The young bearer of the Keyblade sighed. "As a bearer of the Keyblade, I have the right to make command decisions when the need calls for it. Yen Sid told me as much and right now, I'm making one. Max _is _coming." Sora told the Duck firmly.

The two had a stare off until Donald harrumphed and stalked off, clearly unhappy with the turn of events as Sora sighed and then looked to a surprised but pleased Max. "You've got one week to get yourself ready and then we're gone."

That'd give him some time to mourn for his friend… Max nodded. "I'll be ready."

"But remember this, laddie, a Knight protects. Its a part of us like the very air we breathe."

"I know, Master Hudson, I know. And I'll do exactly that while I'm getting revenge."

Hudson looked at him and could only hope the boy's desire for revenge wouldn't lead him down a path he couldn't come back from. And once the week had passed, Max would be the first one already at the Gummy Hanger, waiting for Sora and Donald to arrive. Wearing a simple red and black outfit, a shield strapped to his back, a skateboard under his arm, and a sword also strapped underneath the shield. Said sword having a Gunblade look thanks to Leon helping in the creation process. The metal of it being from the shield Goofy himself tended to use a majority of the time unless a stronger one was needed. And on its handle, was an image of Goofy's face on it as a homage of sorts to the man.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I don't know if I'll be doing more with this or not. Just depends on what I'm in the mood to do and that sort of thing. **


End file.
